One Day out of the Blue
by Cassandra Sita Terra
Summary: Sequel to Strangers in the SnowCasey and Ryo meet up again and the spark between them ignites....with potental dangerous consequences NEW! Chapter 6!
1. New Beginings

One Day out of the Blue  
Chapter 1  
  
*Note:* This takes place 2 or 3 years after the epilogue of Strangers in the Snow. I'm saying the guys are in their late 20s. The time is late summer.  
  
"Hey, guys! Come check this out! A new club is comin'!"  
  
"Look, they're having an open house! "Come in and listen to the band practice before we open." Cool!"  
  
"Hmmmmm.. The Phoenix? I'm not so sure.."  
  
"Come on, Sage!"  
  
"You just want to go in because it has an association with fire, don't you?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Quit yer bickerin' and com' on!"  
  
They filed in through a double set of doors, a note on the second set said it was to prevent the people milling about on the sidewalk from having their ear drums being blown. Once inside the club opened up to a spacious dance floor and a stage at the back. To their left there was space set aside for the bar and a small sitting area. Next to the stage there was a set of stairs going up to what looked like offices that overlooked the dance floor.  
  
People were walking about, but they were the only tourists. The workers waved to them and said if they had any questions just ask and that they were free to move around, except upstairs of course.  
  
On the stage the band was indeed practicing. It was in full gear in fact. It was some rock song never hear before this date by outsiders. The voice of the singer was strong, changing with the moods of the lyrics and of the music. Ryo turned to watch them and his whole world stopped in the split second of a heartbeat.  
  
It was Casey....  
  
...but it was not Casey. Couldn't be. Ryo realized this after a few seconds and the world came back into normal speed. The person on the stage was a woman, but the likeness was striking. They would of passed as twins. My god, Ryo thought. Could they been twins? I mean, what do I really know of Casey's life? His family?  
  
The woman on stage caught him staring and gave him a flirty little wink. Ryo gave her a half-hearted grin back. He felt Sage come up beside him. Ryo knew he was thinking the same thing. Ryo looked up and Sage gave him a silly grin and went off to look over at the bar, where the rest of the gang had gathered.  
  
Ryo laughed to himself. Silly, he thought, thinking it was Casey of all people. The song had finished and he heard the voices of the band rise up, talking excitingly amongst each other on how well that song had sounded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. It was good," the lead singer said. "I did it some justice. If Mister I'm-too good-for-you-I'm-too busy-to-sing-with-you would get off his arse and SING, it just might sound better." She raised her voice and turned to a table stacked with papers, books, laptop, printer, and fax, that Ryo hadn't seen before. "What do YOU think?" she shouted at the makeshift desk. Ryo could just see a patch of red hair over the computer screen.  
  
And a voice Ryo had not heard in over two years came forth, "Look, I've said it a hundred times! This place won't make itself! I have to order silverware and drinks..!" The figure stood up quickly, almost knocking back the chair. "Ok?"  
  
"Ok, sure. You have a guest, Case." She jerked her head towards Ryo and turned back to the band.  
  
Casey turned and Ryo felt his heart stop for the second time that day. Once again the world seemed to freeze around them. "Oh. God." The papers clutched in Casey's hand fell to the floor with a swoosh.  
  
Ryo couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He wanted to run. At the same time he couldn't move and he didn't want to. His name tumbled over his lips like a forbidden wish. "Casey." 


	2. Starting Over

Chapter 2-Starting Over  
  
"Shit," Casey quickly kneeled down and tried to gather up the scattered papers. He couldn't bring himself to look up at Ryo. What was he doing here? His heart was suddenly pounding in his chest and he felt.. bashful? Towards Ryo? Casey had had scant moments of feeling bashful in his entire life. He couldn't think of why this was another one.  
  
Then he felt someone kneel down next to him. Casey jerked his head up in surprise. "You dropped this," Ryo said, holding onto a bunch of papers.  
  
"Ah..thanks." Casey took them from Ryo quickly and stood up. He slipped back behind the desk and tried to reorder the stacks of order forms and legal papers.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ryo asked, moving to in front of the desk.  
  
"Working.." Casey would not look up and meet Ryo's gaze.  
  
Ryo looks at the chaos on the table. "Well, I can see that. But what are you doing HERE? In Tokyo?"  
  
"Working. I told you, I went into the music biz. Only, I've decided to do a come-back and then I wanted to open up my own set of clubs along with it." Casey stopped shuffling papers around and finally looked up. "What are YOU doing here? I didn't think I'd see you.."  
  
"Oh. Well, you see, we decided to go on a trip Tokyo, for the weekend."  
  
"Oh. That's nice." He paused and then he really took a good look at Ryo. He studied his face, as if it wasn't the same as he remembered. Finally: "How are things?"  
  
"Great. Everything is going great." Ryo gave a big smile. Casey noticed the fake enthusiasm but didn't say anything, he simply nodded.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Ah, if these orders were delivered on time, everything would be great. Other then that..life is good."  
  
Ryo nodded.  
  
And then followed the awkward silence.  
  
Which was broken by Sage. "Ryo!" He came up beside Ryo, not paying attention to who Ryo was talking to. "The guy want to move on, get some-," his eyes moved to the person behind the desk. And froze. His eyes widened in, of all things, shock. "Lunch," he finished after a slight pause. He blinked and then went back to staring at Casey.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?" Casey asked.  
  
"What? No. I was just not...expecting you." Sage finished rather slowly, as if he was thinking of saying something else.  
  
"I see. Well, neither was I." The friction between them was obvious, all it was missing were the sparks.  
  
"Well..we've got to be going," Sage was already herding Ryo towards the door. He gave a short nod, "Casey."  
  
"Sage."  
  
"Nice to see you again, Casey," Ryo said over his shoulder. He gave a slightly annoyed look at Sage as they walked to rejoin the rest of the guys.  
  
Ryo, Casey sent a telepathic link to him. Come back tomorrow night. Here. I want to see you again. Can we talk?  
  
Yes, Ryo sent back. I'll come.  
  
Cassandra watched them from the stage. Something was telling her that this was bad news. After they left she went over to Casey. "Can we talk?"  
  
"No, I'm busy."  
  
"This is important."  
  
"So is this."  
  
"Dammit Casey, don't get smart with me. We need to talk about what's going on in your head right now."  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"Stop putting it off. We're talking. NOW!"  
  
In a flash she transported them to the upstairs office. Casey tumbled onto the floor while Cassandra placed herself perfectly on the chair behind the desk.  
  
"HEY! No FAIR!"  
  
"It's what you get for being a smart ass. Now. You wouldn't be planning a little rendezvous with Ryo so as to have a secret affair behind his lover's back, now would you?"  
  
"No. I just wanted to talk to him again. I didn't think I'd ever see him again and now I have the perfect opportunity. A lot has happened in the few years since we've seen each other. We've got a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Then why make it so secretive?"  
  
"Because of Sage. I don't think he likes me. He wouldn't let Ryo come if he knew where Ryo was going and who with."  
  
"And WHY wouldn't Sage like this idea? Hmmmm.. I wonder." She gave Casey a knowing look.  
  
"Now who's being a smart ass? Ok, so we slept together one time. ONE TIME! It was in the heat of the moment thing. It won't happen again."  
  
"Oh, really? So you can tell me you have absolutely NO feelings for him at all?"  
  
"JESUS, sis! What do you want me to be here? A fucking SAINT?! Of course I have feelings for him! He's drop dead gorgeous! Anyone, short of a dead man himself, would find him attractive!" Casey flopped himself down on the sofa in a huff.  
  
"I know, Case. And I'm sorry. But I've got a bad feeling about this..and you KNOW how dependable my premonitions are. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Or anyone for that matter. Ok?"  
  
Casey wrapped his arms around himself and sank back into the sofa. "Alright, alright. I won't get all touchy feely with Ryo," he sighed dejectedly. It's gonna be hard, he thought. But I don't want to ruin his life. Or mine. I don't want a psychopathic Sage chasing after me. We can be just friends. It will be enough... 


	3. Midnight Rendezvous

Chapter 3-Midnight Rendezvous  
  
Back at the hotel the guys were all a flutter over Casey.  
  
"So THAT was him?!"  
  
"You din't say he looked like THAT! Damn!"  
  
"My god, if only I were single-ow! Kento! I was only joking!"  
  
"Would you three knock it off! You're acting like a bunch of flirty fan girls!" Sage snapped.  
  
"Sage..." Ryo began gently. But Sage gave him the LOOK that shut him up.  
  
"Well.we'll get washed up and meet you downstairs for lunch in 20, ok?" Cye grabbed Kento and Rowen and hurried them out the door.  
  
The sound of the door closing echoed in the room. It did nothing to break that static tension radiating from Sage to Ryo. Ryo knew what he was thinking, he was too. But the only difference was that he was more geared towards wonder and curiosity while Sage was geared more towards anger.  
  
Over the past two years Ryo learned very quickly that there was no happily ever after. The euphoria that came after Casey's departure from their lives hadn't lasted long. One year, tops. Ryo realized he couldn't change who he was any more then Sage could. But oh, he tired. Sage tried so hard to be the perfect lover for Ryo. But compassion was not something Sage knew. Ryo had tired to be understanding. He tired to forgive and forget when Sage slipped up, which didn't happen as often as they used to and weren't as bad.  
  
It wasn't that Sage was still cheating on Ryo. True to his word, he gave that up and remained loyal to Ryo. And he hadn't laid a hand on Ryo in anger. It was that the fire between them had gone out. There was no heated passion between them. Their love had gotten cold.  
  
Still, there were moments of clarity; waking together after making love all night long, just holding each other. When Sage would give things to Ryo with out him asking, be a smile or when he passed the salt. It was these little things that they shared that kept Ryo holding on.  
  
"I know that look, Ryo." Sage said sternly, arms crossed. "The look that you gave him. The look that you once gave ME. You like him still. Don't deny it!"  
  
"Sage, just because of one LOOK doesn't mean I'm going to DO anything." A tiny voice in the back of Ryo's head taunted him-'liar, liar, pants on fire!'. Ryo shoved it away. "Look, we're both upset. Let's just take a break and think about this before we go flying off the handle. I think food would help us as well. Ok?"  
  
Sage nodded sharply and stomped off into the bathroom.  
  
Two hours later the gang left the restaurant and walked around, mostly window shopping but there were some nice sale that they couldn't pass up.  
  
Ryo opened the door to their hotel room, stumbled pass the bathroom and flopped down on the bed. "No more shopping..please."  
  
"Wimp," Sage teased.  
  
"Right now all I want is a nice long nap."  
  
Sage set down his shopping bags and toed off his shoes. He walked over to the bed and kneeled on the edge. He quickly disposed of Ryo's own shoes before cuddling up behind him. "So granted," Sage whispered and pulled the covers over them.  
  
The big red block numbers on the clock read 11:45. Ryo finished putting on his shoes in the dark. Sage was sound asleep on the bed. Ryo paused to make sure, his own heart was pounding. If Sage woke up...  
  
But Sage showed no sign of waking. Ryo slipped out the door without a sound. He hurried down to the front lobby and hailed a cab.  
  
The ride to the club passed in a blur. Suddenly he was on the sidewalk. The street was dark, quiet, deserted. He walked up to the glass double doors and they opened. 


	4. Together Again

Chapter 4 — Together Again  
  
Casey was waiting for Ryo by the front set of doors. Without a word he lead Ryo thought the darkened club, up the set of stairs and down a hallway, through a door into the light of a small, but cozy, flat. As soon as the door closed they embraced. A thousand questions raced through their heads, but only one came out: "I'm so happy to see you!" They laughed and broke apart, but not far.  
  
"Tea?" Casey moved towards the small open kitchen to the left. "Or something a bit stronger? I've got lots of wine, beer, liquor...?"  
  
"Ah, sure...tea's fine."  
  
Casey bustles about the kitchen, heating water and getting mugs while Ryo let himself move about the room. It was an open flat, only the bathroom was its own room. The bed lay off to the right in the corner, bamboo wall hangings separating it from the rest of the apartment. In front of Ryo was a table, chairs, usual stuff for a living room/dining room. Posters of rock bands, old and new, adored the wall; the Ramones, David Bowie, Goo Goo Dolls, No Doubt, The Beatles. Even a poster of Gackt.  
  
"Here," Casey's voice broke Ryo from his inner thoughts. He turned around and accepted a steaming mug of tea. "It's just regular black tea. Do you want milk, sugar, or honey?"  
  
"No, I'm good. Thanks."  
  
The awkward silence followed until Casey motioned Ryo to sit at the table. Once seated he spoke, "It's so good to see you."  
  
"And you. I—I hadn't expected to see you again.........when you said I wouldn't......" Ryo blushed and looked down at the mug.  
  
"I hadn't expected it either. Even though we're in Tokyo.......I didn't think you were much of a big city person."  
  
"I'm not, just that the guys and me had some time off together for once so we opted for a trip to Tokyo. Since when did you become so good in Japanese? You didn't seem to speak it at all, last time."  
  
"Oh," Casey said into his mug. "I took a class...couple years back. Right after I left Japan. It is a very cool language. I love to sing in it."  
  
"Would you—nevermind." Ryo said hastily.  
  
"What? Tell me, please."  
  
"Would you sing for me, sometime?" he looked at Casey though his bangs.  
  
Casey smiled, "Yes, I'd like that."  
  
"Is there where you live?"  
  
"No, not really. This is just a place, incase I'm too tired to drive back or if someone wants a place to crash."  
  
"So you still live in the house?"  
  
"Oh, no. I sold that place a year ago. Wasn't using it, got a great deal on it too. Used that money to open this place up. I got a complex on the otherside of town, almost out of the city."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Enough about me, what about you? How are you?"  
  
Ryo shrugged, "Not much to say, really."  
  
"Ryo, don't lie to me. Please, you can talk to me. I want to help, if I can."  
  
"It's not...wrong. Not in the way it was. Sage has remained truthful and hasn't laid a hand on me in hate. And for all reasons it is perfect. Except...." Ryo broke off.  
  
"Except?" Casey urged.  
  
"There is no passions, no spark anymore. It's all so predictable. So boring." Ryo sat down heavily in a chair. "Christ, when I say it like that. I—I never thought," he shook his head and took a big gulp of tea. "I don't think I've admitted it to myself. But now that I've voiced it out loud, I guess there really is no turning back, is there?"  
  
"Have you talked to him about it?"  
  
"And say WHAT exactly? Sage, I'm sorry, but after all we've been through I loved you more when you were being abusive? I want to call it quits? No. I can't."  
  
"Because he'll hurt you?"  
  
"No, because I'd hurt him. We've tried so hard.....we can't give up now. I still love him, just, it's not the same. And I wish to God I knew why."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I lied. I think I do know why. I didn't realize it until now. Not until I saw you again."  
  
"Ryo. Matte. Stop. Don't go there. We had this conversation before, remember?" Casey pushed himself up from the table and walked a few feet off.  
  
"It was fine for back then but what about now! Things change, Casey. People change. Feelings change. And sometimes they don't at all. I still have feelings for you—"  
  
"Ryo. Don't." Casey abruptly turned to face him. His face was stern.  
  
"Why not? Don't you dare tell me you don't have any feeling for me. I'm not stupid. I've been around the block long enough to recognize what those looks mean. And you know them too."  
  
"Alright. So what do you want? You want to go behind Sage's back? Have an affair? Call me over while he's gone to the store for a quickie?" Casey's voice went cold.  
  
"No, it wouldn't be like that....."  
  
"Would you leave him? Is that trust Ryo? Is it?"  
  
"Why are you getting so upset at me?"  
  
"Because I need to know! How can I trust you if you'll just up and leave me like that? Would you do it to me if something better came along?"  
  
"I wouldn't!"  
  
"What would Sage do? Can you tell me that? Would he just gracefully step aside? Or would he turn on you? On me?"  
  
"Where is this coming from? Case, please. Don't be like this."  
  
Casey sank back down into his chair. "Something my sister brought up. She's not usually wrong about stuff."  
  
"That may be, but she can be wrong." Ryo reached across the table to lay a hand over Casey's.  
  
"And frankly I wouldn't care to have some bullets shot into my head. Because that's what he might do. He's fully capable. He could turn to be no better then—then Julian."  
  
"Casey, no, he wouldn't, he couldn't!"  
  
"I don't want to see you get hurt! And contrary to popular belief I'm not all that immortal. A few bullets to the head is all that it would take. And he could turn on you. Maybe he'd rather see you dead then with me....I can't have that happen again. Don't you see?"  
  
"You really need to stop over dramatizing everything."  
  
Casey let out a long sigh. "I can't help it."  
  
"Drama Queen."  
  
"I know, I've always got to have the spot light."  
  
"Now that you have that out of your system. We won't know until we try and frankly I want to give it a go. I still love you."  
  
"Who could resist such a face." A slight pause. "You might as well come over here and kiss me."  
  
Ryo gave him a big silly grin and practically flew into Casey's lap. Coming together again felt wonderful. Felt right. Felt secure. The passion Ryo so missed with Sage was found again in Casey. The kiss left them both breathless. "I love you." Casey whispered.  
  
They stumbled and fumbled for the bed, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake.  
  
"Are you sure? He'll know—." Casey asked.  
  
He was silenced by Ryo's fingers on his lips. "Make me feel again."  
  
Casey asked no more questions.  
  
Across town Sage rolled over and expected to find a warm body to cuddle close to. When his arms touched cold, empty space he woke. "Ryo?" his voice was hushed, worried. When no reply came he said it louder. "Ryo?" The static of the room was enough of a reply for him. Ryo was gone. He had left him. He expected to be angry, but he did not expect the tears to come or the overwhelming sadness to grip his chest like a vice. He wrapped his body around Ryo's pillow and cried alone in the darkness. Anger would come later. Tonight all he had was his grief. 


	5. Fleeting Moments

Chapter 5 — Fleeting Moments  
  
"Sage?" Someone was knocking on the door. It took a while for it to break through the haze Sage was in. He blinked, letting his vision clear. The clock said it was well past noon. Sage rolled over with a groan, maybe the pounding would stop. Maybe he'd wake up to see that last night was just a dream.  
  
Someone knocked on the door again, louder and more urgent. "Sage!"  
  
It was Rowen. "Alright, alright!" Sage snapped. He scooted out of the bed and padded over to the door and jerked it open. "What?"  
  
Rowen faltered at the sharpness of Sage's reply. "Don't bite my head off. It's past noon and I was starting to worry about you guys. And—what's wrong? You look like you've been......... Oh, shit."  
  
"He left me." Sage tried to say it without his voice breaking, he failed. "Christ." He tired to hold back the tears, but muffled sobs managed to escape.  
  
"Ohhhh........come on, come on, let's get you back on the bed." Rowen managed to get the door shut, his arms wrapped around Sage, and herded him to the bed where he comforted Sage as he cried. Through Sage's muffled cries he got out the basic of what had transpired. That bitch! That ungrateful, self—centered bitch! How could he do this to Sage after all Sage has done for him in the past few years!" Rowen frowned as he listened to Sage's cries. He whispered comforting words, trying to sooth his friend's hurt. He himself was at a loss. They had been doing so well.......and this all of a sudden? It had to do with Casey coming back into the picture. And part of Rowen was happy. This wedge that was growing between Sage and Ryo was letting him get closer to Sage. Right where he wanted. Sage had not talked about Rowen's feeling towards him. It was something unsaid between them. Something left to the side. But it was waiting to spring free. And it would surface sooner or later. Rowen thought he could use this to get closer to Sage. Maybe, even show Sage that he loved him. And maybe, just maybe, he could have Sage's love in return. It all depended on Ryo.  
  
Sage finally subsided. He rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes. Rowen got up quickly to fetch tissues from the bathroom. Sage gave him a brief thanks before blowing his nose and wiping the tears off his face.  
  
"Feel any better?"  
  
"Not really." A brief pause. "But, Rowen, thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. What are you going to do?"  
  
There was a long pause as if Sage hasn't considered the question before. He knew he wanted revenge. He wanted answers. There would be a confrontation. And it probably wouldn't be good. "I need.......to talk to him. BOTH of them. And see.....I don't want to talk about this."  
  
"Sage." Rowen said softly. "You should. We're best friends. Can't we talk to each other? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"God, Rowen, I don't know anymore. Not about our friendship, but with Ryo. If I think to hard........I don't come up with a very peaceful solution."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I want to rip Casey's fucking face out." Sage said with utter conviction.  
  
"Oh. Yes, that is a problem." Rowen said rather meekly.  
  
Casey awoke, basking in the warmth of the sunlight as it streamed through the windows and in the warmth of having Ryo next to him. Ryo lay snuggled in his arms, still asleep. Casey enjoyed just watching him. His black hair shone like obsidian in the sunlight and Casey couldn't resist stroking it.  
  
"Hmmmm?" Ryo murmured sleepily.  
  
"Hey," Casey said softly. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"S'ok." Ryo said, burrowing deeper against Casey.  
  
Casey kissed his forehead and Ryo shifted, bringing their lips together for a perfect kiss. "I love you," he said, brushing Ryo's cheek with his hand.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Casey hated to ask, but he had to be sure, or else it would tug on his heart forever: "Are you ok with this?"  
  
"Yes, it feels to right to be wrong."  
  
"I haven't felt like this since........" Ryo nodded, he understood. He lightly rubbed Casey's arms. "It's all so perfect." Casey whispered, almost afraid to be heard. It could break this magic spell.  
  
They rose, took a shower together where passion found them again. They made love in the wet heat of spray. Casey had Ryo pressed up against the hot tiled wall where he was over him, in him. Over and over again until they thought their legs would give out and the water was cooling on their backs. They stumbled out, giddy, still trying to grasp one another. As if not touching, even for a moment, was pain. Casey marveled at the thought. To be apart of someone again. Not to be single, but to merge again. It was bliss.  
  
It carried them through morning as they went outside and found a great little dinner to serve them breakfast of coffee, greasy eggs, toast, and even greasier bacon. They slid into the same side of the sticky rose colored vinyl booth, ignored the odds looks from the sleepy eyed clientele, and cuddled together, feeding each other breakfast.  
  
They found they could not stop giggling. Like two silly school girls they sat there and whispered to one another. Plans were forming, the future was being made. Forever loomed out in front of them, invitingly.  
  
They were still going off on the high when they walked back to the club. The sun was gleaming on the streets and the air was electric. They walked hand in hand and a bounce in their step; commenting about the displays in the windows, the shows that they watched, music that they listened to.  
  
They were almost there when they stopped to notice that someone was standing alone outside the doors. An all too familiar stature. He was gazing off into the windows, trying to look in. But he turned when he heard their approach. Casey saw the world go into slow motion. Casey saw the world go back into black and white. For a moment, none of them moved. None of them even breathed. And then, with a look of sorrow and rejection, Sage turned from them and got back into the awaiting taxi.  
  
Ryo looked from Casey to the retreating taxi. He hadn't even been able to utter a sing word. His mouth moved like he wanted to speak, but no sound came out.  
  
Casey watched the retreating yellow cab and wondered, Where do we go from here? 


	6. Party

Chapter 6 – Party

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I lost my muse and now she seems to be back again. This is the 4th chapter I've posted in just a few days. I'm on fire! Also, the songs that I use in this next chapter are NOT my own. The list of titles and singers will be posted at the end of the chapter. Thank you!

The silence of Sage's departure was deafening. All the background street noise vanished from Casey's ears. For one horrifying fleeting moment he thought Ryo would run after Sage. And then that would be it.

He hadn't felt that sort of pain in his heart in years. It blocked out the bliss that he had felt moments before. He tried to choke out Ryo's name, but couldn't.

Then Ryo turned to Casey and saw the fear in his eyes. He smiled, reassuring and calm. "Casey, can you please let me back in?"

Suddenly there was sound again. The world took on its normal hues. Eight little words put the world right again. Ryo wasn't only just asking for Casey to let him back into the club, but also telling him that everything was ok.

Casey tried to speak, but realized he hadn't been breathing. He took two deep breaths before he trusted his voice again. "Ah, yeah." Boy, that sounded lame. He swiftly moved towards the doors and unlocked them, holding them open for Ryo to enter.

As they walked back upstairs, Casey expected Ryo to breakdown in tears at any second. But he remained silent. Once they were in the apartment, Casey couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Ryo, are you ok? You're not going to suddenly blow up on me, are you?"

"Surprisingly, I'm fine. And no, I'm not going to suddenly flip out on you."

"But—I mean. That is, well……."

"I'll deal with Sage later. We need space right now. It won't be pleasant." Ryo plopped down into a chair. "Not pleasant at all." He said almost to himself.

Sage did not remember coming back from seeing Ryo and Casey together. All he could see was THEM. It was etched into his mind. He suddenly found himself back in his room with three very worried faces looking at him.

He blinked. It shook him out of his thoughts.

"Sage?" Cye said uncertainly.

"Yes, Cye?" Sage tired to make his voice sound normal, but it came out strained anyways.

"Um…is there anything we can do?" He asked hesitantly. It seemed they were all waiting for him to lash out.

"Yes. Leave me the hell alone." It was so unlike Sage to swear.

"But...," Cye's face was etched in worry lines. Always playing the mother.

"Just, leave me be, please." That was hard to say, but Sage just wanted them gone. He wanted to be alone.

Casey left Ryo in the apartment as he returned to his duties downstairs. Tonight was the opening night. Even Gackt and Hilde were rumored to be showing up. Casey had been writing a song for Ryo since he had gotten a grasp of the language. He never thought he'd be able to sing the song to Ryo. Now he had the chance, he was nervous. It had to be perfect. He went over the line up for that night's party and went though inventory. Everything seemed to be perfect and in order. Casey added a few more songs and he hoped that Ryo would understand them. Mostly they were cover songs that he felt truly represented their relationship and his feelings towards Ryo.

He went upstairs to see how Ryo was doing. He found him sitting on the sofa and staring out the window. Casey sat down next to him. "Hey, beautiful. How are you holding up?"

Ryo shrugged. "Pretty well, I suppose. Sounds like a lot of stuff going on down there."

Casey accepted the quick change of subject. "Yeah, opening night. There are a still a few loose ends."

"Such as?"

"What are you going to wear."

Ryo almost clung to Casey's side as the guest started to arrive. He was never good a social gatherings. But he wanted to show his support for Casey. He gawked at all the celebrities that were mingling in the crowd. He couldn't believe he'd just shaken Gackt's hand.

Casey had bought him a crisp red button down shirt, dark brown trousers and striking brown boots to complete his ensemble. The clothes cost more then his entire wardrobe at home put together. Casey had also bought him a gold ear cuff that matched beautifully with the clothes and his skin tone. Casey had whispered to him in the jeweler's shop that it made him want to lick his ear more and would have to resist all night long. It made him blush just thinking about it.

Casey wasn't deterred from PDA as Sage had been. He really encouraged him. He held onto Ryo's hand or put his arm around his waist all night long. He even gave Ryo little kisses on the cheek when he noticed Ryo's anxious expression.

When everyone had mingled and eaten, Casey called for everyone's attention and gave a speech. "Thank you all for coming. And thank you all for your support, time, effort, and money. Some more then others, and you know who you are. I'd like to introduce a very special someone who's standing next to me. This is Sananda Ryo. Sorry, love, I have to put you on the spot."

Ryo gave a nervous wave, bowed and a formal hello.

"I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him. And although he's just come back into my life, he'll be apart of it now forever." Casey gave Ryo a smile that made his knees week and his heart beat out of pride and love. Casey squeezed his hands and brought them up to his lips and kissed them. "I love him. This night is for him." And in front of everyone, Casey gave him a full blown, deep, kiss.

The house cheered.

The kiss left them breathless. "So, without further ado, let me give you what you have been waiting for, live music! Please, enjoy the show." He turned back to Ryo. "Try and mingle a bit. Don't worry. No one will bite. Except maybe, Gackt. I love you." He kissed him again.

Ryo nodded and tried to face the crowd of people moving towards him with a sincere smile. He nabbed another glass of champagne for courage.

Casey bounded through the crowd to the stage where the band was warming up. He picked up the mike and gave a nod to single he was ready.

Hikari

"donna tokidatte  
tada hitoride  
unmei wasurete  
ikitekitanoni  
totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru  
mayonakani

shizukani  
deguchini tatte  
kurayami ni hikari wo ute

imadoki yakusoku nante  
fuan ni saseru dakekana  
negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou  
kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo

donna tokidatte  
zutto futaride  
donna tokidatte  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru

mayonakani

urusai  
toori ni haitte

unmei no kamen wo tore

saki wo mitooshi suginante  
imi no nai koto ha yamete  
kyou ha hoshii monomo tabeyouyo  
mirai wo zutto sakidayo  
bokunimo wakaranai

kansei sasenaide  
motto yokushite  
one scene zutsu totte

ikeba iikara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario  
utsushidasu

motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
miteiteyo

donnani yokutatte  
shinji kirenaine  
sonna toki datte  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
mayonakani

motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo

miteiteyo

motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo"

Casey sang out into the crowd, but his eyes were only for Ryo. Ryo could not takes his eyes of his lover. It was deeply touching that Casey had written a song for him. The song was slow and moving and Casey's voice was filled with emotion. After the song ended, Casey switched numbers and broke out into a upbeat dance song. People made it out onto the dance floor and started moving their bodies to the beat.

Ryo felt someone come up behind him. He turned to see Casey's double, Cassandra. She was dressed in a men's black suit. Her hair was hidden under a black fedora cap. "Go easy on the booze, ok? You love your liver, remember?" She gave him a wink. "How you holding up, kid?" She said it as an term of endearment, not an insult.

"Fine, yeah. I'm good."

"Really? Because I can see the whites of your eyes from across the room. Relax. He said it's your party so go out and enjoy it. Would you care to give this lady a dance?" She stooped down in a low bow.

Ryo couldn't help but giggle. Maybe the champagne was getting to him, but he felt much more at ease. "But of course, my lady." He returned her bow and they moved their way onto the dance floor. They caught Casey's grinning at them as they started to move.

They managed to drag Sage down to dinner, but he only picked at his food and ordered a few too many drinks. Most of the time he stared off into nothing, ignoring all attempts at conversation. They gave up and Cye managed to get a waiters attention to let the wait staff know NOT to give Sage anymore drinks. They said goodnight to Sage, who stayed downstairs, a little too drunk to know that his drinks were watered down. At about ten he realized he'd been down there for a few hours and was feeling bored and restless. He stood up and was thankful not to feel any ill effects of all the booze he'd imbibed. He headed for the lobby, intent on getting some fresh air to clear his head. On his way out he saw a poster that advertised the opening night party of The Phoenix. He stopped and stared at it. His blood began to boil. What was once self pity and depression was quickly replaced by hate and rage. He wasn't going to sit back and LET Ryo be taken away from him. What had he been thinking? Ryo was HIS. He wasn't going to let some punk steal him away. It was so easy now. It was so clear now what he had to do.

Casey had to die. All it would take was one good swipe of his sword and it would be done with. Whatever spell Casey had Ryo under would be gone and Ryo would come crawling back to him. Simple and Clean.

Hikari or Simple and Clean is sung by Utada Hikaru. All right belong to her and her record label. The song is NOT mine.


End file.
